Match Made In Hell
by R Woodsen
Summary: Bella Swan is the wildest college party girl.Edward Cullen is the wildest party guy.They both pretend to be perfect goody-two-shoes when home in Forks.This summer,something will happen.Something big.Better than summary,please read!AU,AH,canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

MATCH MADE IN HELL

**SUMMARY:** Bella Swan is more of a college party girl than anyone else, but pretends to be the perfect daughter when she's back at Forks. Edward Cullen is the heartbreaker and the dazzler, but pretends to be the perfect son when he's back at Forks. This summer, the two of them will be set-up by their mothers. But will it be a match made in heaven, or hell? AH, AU, canon pairings.

**A/N: **Yay! My first story! Let me know what you all think!

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anything mentioned except the plot. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to a little private corner, and have a little private sob over the fact that I don't own Edward.

**MATCH MADE IN HELL**

**CHAPTER ONE:STUPID MUMS WITH THEIR STUPID MATCH-MAKING**

**Bella's POV**

I was singing along to Black Eyed Peas' Bom Boom Pow, winding down the familiar road of Forks. It was an unusually sunny day in this rainy little town, and I had the hood of my convertible wound up, bent on soaking up as much sunlight as I could, since the next two weeks were bound to be less than average. But that was normal for Forks, and growing up here had turned me into a rain-lover, just like Charlie.

I pulled up to the driveway of our new house, the one I'd only seen in pictures Renee e-mailed me. Apparently, my parents had decided that they had to do something with their fortune, other than sending me to Dartmouth. They were already waiting for me when I parked in the garage.

"Honey!" Renee squealed, running at me to envelope me in a hug. Charlie kept his distance, (smart guy, considering that he would like to be able to use his ears at 80, at least.)

"Mum!" I exclaimed, but hardly squealed. It was hard enough to pretend to be a perfect, well-behaved girl who doesn't sneak off to party whenever she has a spare minute, but squealing and pink bed sheets and Barbie songs? No friggin way in Hell was that happening!

"Dad," I said, acknowledging his presence with a nod in his general direction. I wasn't being rude, but my mum just wouldn't let go of me! "Mum," I said, dramatically gasping for breath. "Can't-breath," I stuttered.

"Oops," Renee said sheepishly, letting go of me. "I can't help myself, I just missed you so much!" She reasoned. I nodded, and we headed inside.

**(LATER THAT DAY, DINNERTIME)**

After spending the rest of the day settling in to my new room, and being taken on a full tour of the Swan Residence, (Renee had a history of naming every single building we'd ever lived in, and had pleaded with me to name this particularly house after me, but this was the one thing I wouldn't budge on.), we were finally settled in for dinner. But I wasn't enjoying my self-made lasagna as well as usual. Because something that Renee had told me while we were preparing dinner was disturbing me. A lot.

_(flashback)_

"_Sweetie?"_

_Renee's tone made me stop short in the process of mixing the flour for cake. It was her "I-had-a-brilliant-idea-and-acted-on-it-and-you-better-follow-it-or-I'll-force-you" And personally, squealing and pink bed sheets aside, my mum wasn't someone you would want to mess with._

"_Yes, Mum?" I said through my teeth._

"_I was talking to Esme the other day- oh, you remember Esme, don't you?"_

_I nodded. Who could ever forget Esme, or any of the other Cullens, as a matter of fact? They were inhumanly, unbelievably, gorgeous._

"_Well," Renee continued, hesitant, and I steeled myself for the worst. "We-were-talking-about-you-kids-and-it-just-occurred-to-us-that-you-and-Edward-might-be-great-together-and-we-set-you-two-up." She blurted in one breath._

"_You did not." I said, disbelieving._

_The look she gave me? "Hush-now-and-go-along-with-it-or-I'll-take-away-your-allowance"_

_Edward Cullen._

_Gorgeous, smart…geek. Not really in the nerd with checkered shirts and rimmed glasses sense, but the person that he was…he was, well, the perfect son, who only dated proper girls, and barely kissed them on the third date kind of guy._

_This is the end of me._

_(flashback)_

This _is_ the end of me.

**Edward's POV**

"Bro, you're home!" Emmett boomed as I drove up to the mansion. Yep, mansion. My family's loaded, don't ask, I won't answer.

"What? You thought I'd just run off to Vegas for the summer and risk the wrath of Alice?" I half-joked. Anyone who knew Alice well enough to know that she was a shopaholic, also knew that she _absolutely hated_ having her plans disturbed. So everyone who wishes to keep their head, play along nicely, alright?

I walked into the house, dodging Emmett, who was holding onto the garden hose, trying to 'welcome' me back home.

"Hi, Mum, Dad," I said, passing by the kitchen on my way up. My dad just walked out and smiled at me on his way to his office, while my mum called me in. "Edward, can you come in here for awhile?" She said sweetly. Uh-oh, something must be up.

"Hello, dear." She cooed in a motherly voice. I grunted in response. "Come on, it's not that bad." She said.

"Will you be kind enough to explain exactly what 'that' is?" I said, prepared for the worst.

She took a deep breath. "Do you remember Bella?"

Isabella Swan. Who could ever forget her? Beautiful, smart, funny…kinda geek-ish. And not in a bad way, but in the 'I'm-the-perfect-daughter" way.

I nodded. "What's up with her?" I asked warily.

"Please don't kill me," She pleaded and continued before I could make up my mind. "I set you up with her."

I was about to flat-out refuse, but the deathly tone of the pixie stopped me. "And no, you will not say 'no'." Alice said simply, giving me a glare that chilled me to the bone. I gulped, and nodded, before fleeing out of the kitchen, to my room.

This is the end of me.

**So, how do you guys like it??? Let me know! Love you all!**

**Toddles!**

**Renesmee Woodsen, not Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Apparently, there's a 'short' (unbearably long, that is.) waiting period of 2 days before I can submit a story, (which my BFF Tiff forgot to mention.) so, while I'm waiting, I'm gonna start on the next few chapters so that I won't get behind on posting when the finals come up or when my homework piles up.

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything, but the plot, as usual…

**MATCH MADE IN HELL**

**CHAPTER TWO:ALICE, ROSE, I LOVE YOU GIRLS, BUT WHY???**

**Alice's POV**

Yay!!!

My plan had worked…once again, but it'd worked, so that's what matters! Edward and Bella were being set up, and because they thought it was a request by both their mums, they couldn't say no, because they were still pretending to be geeky, 'yes, mum' kids.

YES!!!

They're perfect for each other, anyone could see that. But three summers of watching them awkwardly interact between each other, each silently rejecting the other because of their act…well, even a little pixie like me has a limit. And three summers were more than enough. I was determined to not get through a fourth. So, I 'innocently' spoke out a few of my thoughts in front of Esme, and then hid behind the sofa as she quickly grabbed the phone to call Renee, thinking that I was gone.

And here we are.

Time to call Bella and see how it went…but I miss her…Hmm, I'll just go grab Rose, then we'll get over to her place. She'd texted me yesterday. It seems that she was still Renee's pet daughter, because her text read:

_OMG AL!!! New room's…2 big 2 describe. U gotta cm over- ASAP. With Rose. C u soon._

Now, how can I say no to that? Big room= big wardrobe= (in Bella's case) empty wardrobe= SHOPPING!!!

And even though Bella absolutely loathes shopping-well, in Forks, at least- she didn't complain when we spent four hours in Fifth Avenue- how could she refuse my puppy eyes?

I'm an evil pixie…

**Rose's POV**

Alice just came to pick me up, and now we're speeding to Bella's. She's just so proud of her Yellow Turbo 911, and moans and bitches everytime she has to leave it here in Forks whenever we leave for college. Once, she even attempted to sneak off in her car! Leave it to Ali to get super-attached to this particular car. I mean, I love my cars too, but even I'm not _that_ super-attached. Whatever. I smirked and shook my head.

"Whatcha smirking at?" Ali asked in that excited voice of hers.

"Nothing," I said, waving it off, anxious to meet Bells. We exchanged smiles and she totally broke the speed limit.

Bella decided to drive herself back this summer, so we haven't seen her for a while. Back at college, we're dorm mates, which is a good thing, since we've all been BFFs since the beginning of time…or our lives, at least. Divas in diapers, we used to call ourselves. Good times, good times…

Alice pulled to a sudden stop and gasped. I followed her eyes and gasped too. Bella's house…no, _mansion_ was _huge_! Freaking _huge_!

I whistled a low whistle, impressed. Alice grinned like a five year old on Christmas morning. "I knew the house was going to be _huge_," She emphasized on the 'huge', "But I wasn't expecting…" She trailed off for a loss of words, then spread her arms wide open and indicated at the mansion. "-this!" She finished, beaming at me.

I groaned. If I knew Ali- and trust me, I did- there's only one thing that can be running through her mind right now- shopping. With an exclamation point. It wasn't that I didn't like shopping- I loved it, adored it even- but shopping in Forks? Or rather, Port Angeles? Nope. Don't even think about it.

"Ali," I said with a serious expression on my face that said 'serious'. "You know we both love shopping, and even Bells, if it's designer shopping," I grinned, remembering New York. "But shopping in Forks, Port Angeles…Seattle? No, no, and no. They barely have a proper mall, let alone a boutique!" I shrieked, exasperated. Seriously, all three of our families- the Swans, Cullens, and Hales- were loaded, but we just had to move to one of the most depressing towns on the face of the earth.

She looked at me sheepishly. "Sometimes, I swear you two can read my mind," She muttered before gracefully climbing out of her Porsche. I followed her movement, and together, we strolled up to the front door. Or doors- it depends on how you see it.

The door was flung open before we could even walk up the last of the stairs, followed by a blur of brown hair running towards us. We were squished together in a group hug, followed by several high-pitched greetings. What can I say? We're girls, and best friends. The Swans are just lucky they picked a secluded and private area, or their neighbours would be deaf by now.

After a while, Bella pulled out of the hug, even fighting against a very-reluctant Alice for a while- I giggled at that. But the magic word was all it took for Alice to let go and almost run head-first into the wall.

"You have to see my room…and my wardrobe." Nice, Bella- pulling out the 'wardrobe' card. That one never failed, along with 'shopping', the only two words in the world that could break Alice out of her shock when Jasper suddenly proposed to her two years ago during movie-night…now, that was fun…

We quickly ran up to Bella's bedroom. Apparently, she had the whole _floor_ to herself! Who gets a whole freaking _floor_ to herself???

Bella opened the door, and I gasped again, close to the brink of fainting.

Because even in my wildest dreams, I had never seen a room so…perfect! Lucky bitch.

**Bella's POV**

I blushed when the girls _finally_ got out of their shock and started squealing. After almost five minutes of squealing, they decided to spin around and face me. They started to speak, but I held my hand up and cut in.

"I know what you're thinking. Rose, I'm not a lucky bitch, you're still better than me," I winked at her. "And Alice, yes, you can shop for me, but there are rules-" She cut me off before I could start.

"No shopping in Forks, Port Angeles, and Seattle; no going over-board; no outrageously expensive stuff. I know, Bella." She smirked. I glared. Evil, smug psychic.

We cracked, and all of us started laughing. We spent the rest of the day planning to remodel my room, because Renee had told me to do so, and finally, I remembered the real reason I'd called the girls over.

"Ali, Rose, I love you two like sisters," They nodded, letting me know that they felt the same. "But why the _hell_ did you two match me up with…" I almost sneered. "_Edward_???"

Alice seemed to take a deep breath before speaking, and Rose…well, it seems that my cushion was suddenly demanding her full, un-divided attention.

"See, Bella, there's actually something you need to know…"

**Edward's POV**

The evil pixie had finally left. She'd gone to pick up Rose, and they were going over to Bella's. I shuddered at the name. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't being mean. As a matter of fact, Bells and I used to be really close. But the night of our high school senior prom…well, let's just say that we _almost_ took things a little too far. Almost being that Alice had left her cell in my car, and…that's where Bella and I were. Thank _God_ Alice never found out, but after that, we left for college and the summer after, when I _finally_ met her again, Bella was…a geek.

Sure, she was as hot as ever, if not more, but she was just…ugh, how to explain this? She was just such a goody-two-shoes, I guess.

I huffed and rested myself on the couch just as Em walked in, whistling cheerily. "'Sup, bro?" He grinned.

I glared at him. "Don't you go all innocent on me now." I threatened. "You had just as much to do with this as Al, and we both know that."

He looked away, pretending to be clueless. "Clueless," he echoed my thoughts.

"Emmett." I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay!" He said, giving up. "It's just…you two used to be so close, ya know? And suddenly, you guys just changed…barely said a word to each other."

" 'Hi' counts as a word, you goof-ball," I snapped.

"Ed, she's totally hot, and she's perfect for you. Why can't you see that?" He questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"She's a freaking goody-two-shoes, for crying out loud!"

Emmett suddenly seemed a whole lot more uncomfortable.

"See, about that, Edward…umm…there's something you need to know…"

**DUM DUM DUM!!! So, what is our favorite couple about to find out??? As a non-couple? Tune in to MATCH MADE IN HELL, Chapter Three, to find out!**

**Oh, and please please PLEASE- Review??? It barely takes a minute, will make me happy, and will get you an update- a whole lot faster…AND IT'S FREE! Do I have you convinced yet???**

**Love you all, toddles!**

**Ness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait!!!

I'm probably gonna make a standard update- once a week. Of course, if I get more than 10 reviews per chapter, that will be re-considered.

I'm _so_ evil…just like Alice.

And thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I know, I haven't replied any single one- but I figured that the best thank you would be a new chapter, so I decided to use my time to write this chapter instead of 'thank you's.

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own anything, other than my name, of course. Now that's mine, MINE, I tell you! I was born way before _Breaking Dawn_!

**MATCH MADE IN HELL**

**CHAPTER THREE: YOU'VE GOTTA BE ***KING KIDDING ME!**

**Bella's POV**

I plopped down nervously on my bed as the girls looked at me nervously.

"What?" I whispered hoarsely. What was up with them? What could they possibly have to tell me?

"See…umm…Bells, please don't freak out?" Ali pleaded.

"Yeah, cuz we _really _aren't supposed to tell you this." Rose said, sitting down next to me while Ali paced up and down, staring anxiously at me. I gulped and nodded.

"Actually…see…in total honesty…." Ali was mumbling.

"Alice, spit it out already!" Rose exclaimed. I jumped. Wow, Rose yelled at Ali…this must be serious…

"Edward's-a-cool-guy-but-pretends-to-be-a-geek!" Alice blurted out. She took a deep breath and repeated herself, slowly. "Edward's a cool guy but pretends to be a geek."

"Just like you," Rose smiled.

Okay…okay…this is a little too much…Rose shot a look at me. Alice never found out, but Rose knew exactly what happened on senior prom night. Why wouldn't she? I mean, I just _had_ to get drunk and tell her everything.

(_flashback_)

"_Rosie!" I yelled drunkenly, waving to Rose just as she walked in the bar. She was wearing a worried look, which instantly changed to relief as soon as she spotted me._

"_Bella!" She said in a reprimanding tone as she sat down on the bar stool next to me. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, Rose," I sobbed, hiding my head in my arms. She immediately got up to hug me._

"_Come on," She said, slapping a twenty down on the bar. "I'll drive you home and we'll talk in the car."_

_(end of flashback)_

And yeah, that was the ride of truth. I was way too drunk to remember the deets, but basically, Rose found out _everything_. And by everything, I really mean _everything_. I basically gave her the full version of _The History of Bella and Edward_. Great, huh?

But wait, back to the present.

"WHAT?!!!" I screeched. Ali and Rose nodded sadly.

"Sorry, babe, but that's the truth," Rose said apologetically.

"And we _know_ that you have the hots for Ed." Ali added, satisfied.

I sank down to my bed and tried to digest this recent turn of events.

Hot guy, cool guy, -did I mention hot?- _and_ he's not a geek! Oh, and I have a date with him.

Am I dreaming? If I am, don't wake me up, or I'll kill you.

**Edward's POV**

"Come on, _Emmie Bear_," I teased. "Man up and spit it out already!"

Emmett seemed to take this as a challenge to his manliness. And let me tell you, Emmett doesn't take any challenge to his manliness lightly. Not a single one, which was actually just a joke.

"Well, _Eddie Boy_," Ouch, payback's a bitch. "If you _really_ want to know, Bella's actually just faking to be a goody-two-shoes," He smiled, satisfied at my obvious shock. "She's actually the party animal of her college, along with Ali and Rose, of course." He added.

Wow. Oh, wow.

Now, I'll kill you if you _ever_ repeat what I'm about to say- I've always had a little, -scratch that, major- crush on Bella since we were both twelve. Even when she was a goody-two-shoes. It's as if I'm _obsessed_ with her!

"You might want to close that hole which you call your mouth," Emmett smirked. I snapped my jaw shut and glared at him.

"Just thought you should know," He said shrugging. "And now you do. So, have fun on your date!" HE strolled out to the garage and I heard him start up his Jeep. Did that asshole honestly think that he can drop this big bomb on me and just run away? Oh, wait, he can, and he just did.

I hate him.

**I know, it's really, really short, but I'm gonna write more soon, I promise! **

**REVIEW, please???**

**Xoxo,**

**Ness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** (sing-song voice) I'm…back!

Thanks again for all your reviews. Really love you guys. Anywho, I figured it was time the girls started freaking out about Bella's outfit for the big date…oh, and our favorite love birds are gonna run into each other…maybe. Read on to find out.

I had a review telling me that the person had been waiting _forever_ for an update, so…I updated! LOL. School's crazy, giving us like, SEVEN freaking hours of homework! I know.

Please, please, please- _review_!

I promise to write longer chapters from now on.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it, don't own it, don't own it…hmm, I wonder if repeating it over and over again will keep me convinced?

**MATCH MADE IN HELL**

**CHAPTER FOUR: ALI, YOU PROMISED!**

**Bella's POV**

It was sometime after the girls dropped the big bomb on me, and I was still staring out into space. Rose nervously waved her hands in front of me while Alice considered calling her dad, Carlisle, who's a doctor.

"Cut it out," I snapped, finally seeing through the haze that had enveloped my mind. "I'm fine!"

They breathed a collective sigh of relief, then went straight into business mode.

"Are you okay?- Rose.

"Do you like him?"- Al.

"Are you going on Friday?"- Rose.

"Oh, we gotta go shopping!"- Al-wait, did she just say _shopping_?

Rose appeared to share the same sentiment, because we both glared at the little pixie at precisely the same second.

"What?" She shrugged innocently. "You're going on a hot date, and I just _know_ that you didn't pack a proper outfit. And since the rest of your wardrobe is miles away, back in Yale, there's no way you're getting out of this." She reasoned.

Rose and I shrugged at each other. The girl had a point, if nothing else. But where in the world- actually, scratch that, where in _Forks_- were we going to find the perfect outfit?

"Where in Forks are we going to find the perfect outfit?" Rose muttered, and they plopped down on my bed on either side of me. We were deep in thought when Alice suddenly jumped up and exclaimed "Light bulb!"

I giggled. Ever since we were little girls, we had this odd habit of shouting "Light bulb!" whenever we had an idea. Hey, cut out that weird look. It's not our fault that cartoons decided to use a light bulb whenever the main character had a genius flash of inspiration.

We eyed her speculatively. "We'll shop online!" She exclaimed as if it were the most obvious solution ever. Which it was, actually. But…

"But, Al," Rose said, echoing my thoughts, again. I swear the girl's a mind reader. "It's already Wednesday, and her date's on Friday. Do you think that gives us enough time?"

"Money is time," Alice said wisely, and with that, I dug out my laptop and we lay down side by side on my bed, spending the rest of the day browsing through clothes.

By dinner time, _we were exhausted_. In our defense, staring at a brightly illuminated screen for hours really does drain a lot of energy.

Since this _was_ Forks, after all, and it was just a coffee date, I'd settled on a pair of skinny jeans from Guess, and a cute little knit top from Armani, along with high-heeled boots from Guess, too. Of course, we'd stumbled upon quite a few gems and precious finds, so we were expecting quite a delivery the next day.

I didn't quite fancy shopping, but this type of shopping was so much better, because one: Alice couldn't drag us into inappropriate stores to piss of the salespeople, and two: Alice couldn't force me to spend hours in the changing rooms. Yeah, it was all about Alice.

**Edward's POV**

Thursday.

It was Thursday, and I had successfully calmed down and accepted my fate. Okay, so the last was a complete lie. I was overjoyed!!!

Bella's always been a big part of my life. I just can't forget her. Even when I was at college, screwing around with all those ditzy blondes (no offence to all blondes, but Tanya's a blonde, right? So don't get your pitchforks out just yet.), Bella was the only girl on my mind and in my heart. Corny, I know, but terrifyingly true.

I sighed, and started the engine of my Volvo. Alice had slept over at Bella's last night, along with Rose, and the house was eerily…quiet. Of course, there's always Emmett, but he's still moping around, waiting for Rose, so that's a no. Esme was baking- again-, and Carlisle was at the hospital, so I'd decided to go out to the coffee shop just off the highway, near high school.

The drive there was filled with Claire De Lune- the melody always helps me think. So, Bella's not a goody-two-shoes, and she's super hot, and clever, and the nicest girl ever. Oh, did I mention hot? Yeah…and I've got a date with her tomorrow, thanks to Alice. Hmm…I should get her a little thank you gift…

By now, I was sitting down at the corner of the coffee shop, hidden from view. I could see who was coming in, but they couldn't see me. My laptop was running, so I decided to get Alice that pair of Jimmy Choos she's been lusting after.

The bell rang as yet another person came in for a morning break, and imagine my surprise when the person turns out to be none other than…Bella. I was at a loss. I hadn't seen her since last year, and we'd barely talked. Was I supposed to call out to her? But Mike Newton made the decision for me as I caught him checking out Bella. A twinge of jealousy pinched at my heart (weird sensation) and I got up to the counter to tap Bella on her shoulder. She spun around, her face annoyed, as if she was going the punch the daylight out of the person that had interrupted her order, but it instantly turned to surprise.

"Ed…Ed…Edward," She stuttered.

"Bella." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, and I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Why don't you sit down with me, and we'll catch up?" I suggested, pointing out my table. She nodded, and picked up her mocha latte before turning around to follow me. "I see you still have an addiction with Benji's mocha latte, huh?" I joked. She blushed and looked down at her drink. I sat down at my previous seat and motioned for her to do the same. She sat down instantly, as if her legs were worn out.

**Bella's POV**

I giggled. Edward's head turned up at that, and he looked at me, silently asking me what was so funny.

"Ali's gonna murder me," I blurted out. He chuckled. I scowled.

"And what makes you say so?" He questioned, gazing straight into my eyes. Did I ever mention Edward's eyes? Green and dreamy and captivating and hypnotizing…Oops, I better answer him.

"I'm…I'm not supposed to be here," I explained. "Since, technically, we have a date tomorrow." I blushed. Argh! I hate it when I start blushing…

He smiled, but kept the chuckle in this time. "So, Bella," Just the sound of my name on his tongue sent shivers rolling down my spine. And those ain't shivers from the cold either. "What _have_ you been up to these past, oh, two years or so?" He smirked. I _flushed_. For crying out loud, did I _have_ to resemble a damn tomato every single day of my life?!

But truthfully, it was my fault, I guess. I'd promised to call, to text, to e-mail…but I never did. I never picked up a single call, I never replied a single text, and I never read a single e-mail. Okay, so the last one's a lie- I did read _one_ of his e-mails. Then I freaked out, because the e-mail sounded so…alien. As if I didn't know him…as if he were simply a stranger to me. And I just…I couldn't let Edward become a stranger to me. I was _way _too obsessed…okay, major embarrassment, but it's true- I'm obsessed with Edward Cullen. It sounds stalker-ish, but it's better than facing the true truth- that I was in love with him. Which I was not. I think…

I can't…Wait, did I just admit that I was in love with Edward Cullen??? Edward freaking Cullen, hottest guy ever? Edward Cullen, my best friend since the age of 3? No way…this is the perfect recipe for a sliced and diced heart. No way was I allowing myself to go through that pain.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, tears welling up. Tomorrow was going to be a catastrophe, I could just feel it. I would be awkward and un-interesting and beet-red, and Edward would be laughed at for going out with me. Edward would hate me, and resent me…and he would never want to see me again. I almost shuddered at that thought.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again, getting up.

And so, I fled from my favorite coffee house, leaving behind a very confused Edward.

**Ta-daa!!! I know, not the greatest, but I'm on a deadline…bla bla bla…seriously, I don't even know why I wrote that ending instead of a happy one, with them sipping coffee and confessing their eternal love for each other…whatever.**

**Hope you all like it anyway…See you soon…which maybe tomorrow, or next week…sorry, finals' are starting soon.**

**Xoxo,**

**Nessie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm baaack!!! Yeah, Alice got to me, and now I'm super hyper…like freaking hopping around hyper!**

**Hope you all like it. And thanks to those who reviewed. Many of you were wondering why Bella ran away, but seriously, you just **_**accidentally**_** found out that you're in love with your used-to-be best friend, and said friend is sitting right in front of you. What would you do? And keep in mind that this **_**is**_** Blushing Bella, after all…**

**Also, I'm turning this into a slight Gossip Girl crossover, since the girls are at Yale. And just because I'm addicted. Let me know what you think. But don't worry, you'll get the story even if you're not a GG.**

**P.S, check out my new one-shot, National Geographic: A Fish Tried To Kiss An Eagle. It's like a continuation from Eclipse when Jake said that you never see a fish trying to kiss an eagle.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, don't own it…Stephenie Meyer, will you re-consider selling the rights to me??? Wait…I think my college fund is in worse shape than Bella's…(sigh)…no Twilight for me…**

**MATCH MADE IN HELL**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Awkward…**

**Bella's POV**

Damn it! I can't believe that I just ran from _Edward_, whom I have a date with _TOMORROW_! I sped back home, thanking God that Ali and Rose were still at home…waiting for their coffee. Damn. But they'd understand.

Tears were once again welling up in my eyes, threatening to over-spill as I flashed back to the coffee house incident. I cut the engine in the garage, and rushed up to my room. Alice was making plans for the room and the furniture, while Rose was keeping her from going overboard and flipping through _Sweet Rides_. Normally, I would have laughed at that. Yet another car, Rosalie? How many do you need? But now was no time for laughing. I let out a sniffle and they spun around to face me, my sadness mirrored in their eyes, though they had no idea for its presence. That's just us. When one of us is down, it automatically translates to _three_ moping girls, not one.

Alice was the first to reach out to me. Rose followed her lead after a while. I couldn't control myself anymore, so I let the waterworks flow. "Oh, girls!' I sobbed.

Between the two of them, they managed to drag me to my bed. Alice asked Sarah, our housekeeper, to bring up three cups of hot chocolate, and Rose instantly booted up her laptop, which she'd brought with her, going on to Gossip Girl, checking to see if there was anything there that could upset me. There was some news about Blair, and Chuck, as usual, and I was mildly surprised to see that Serena and Dan were over…again, but there was nothing about the three of us, other than the announcement that we had arrived safely at Forks (as if anything could have gone wrong) and a few pictures of us and the new house. Which was nothing big. We'd found out that Gossip Girl had informants here in Forks the first time we'd come back, so we tried to not let it bother us that much.

Suddenly, the page refreshed itself and a second later, a few shots showed up, revealing me and Edward at Benji's. I was shocked, since the pics were fresh, taken no more than 20 minutes ago. She had put up a caption along with the update:

"**It seems that BS (**I was BS, and Blair was BW) **has snagged a guy just two days into her return. The million dollar question now is, who's Mr. Greek God, and what will S, BW, A and R have to say about this? You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl."**

I groaned. Serena and Blair. The other two who made up the five of us. What _would_ they have to say about this? As if they could actually read my mind, Serena's face appeared on Rosalie's screen, along with Blair. Rose and Alice sat on either side of me, huddled close together, each of us cradling a cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh, Bells," Serena sighed. "What happened?" Both of them seemed very concerned, and I knew that they were. Even Blair, though others thought she was a ruthless Queen B.

I sighed myself, and prepared myself to share the story. "Remember Edward, my ex-best friend?" They nodded. Despite the fact that they'd never met him, they'd heard the stories a million times and they knew just as much as Alice and Rose…or just as much as Alice, anyway.

"Well, turns out that little pixie here," I gave Alice a death glare. "Freaking _set us up_!" I screeched. Alice winced.

"_I_ didn't set you up," Alice reasoned. "Your moms did." She said, triumphant. We gave her a 'whatever' look, and I continued.

"Anyways," I continued. "I ran into him today at Benji's," They nodded, having already figured that out. "And he invited me to sit with him. So we were making small talk…bla bla bla," -I waved my hand dismissively- "When all of a sudden, -BAM!- my brain tells me that I'm in love with him." I finished quietly and sadly. There was a collective gasp of shock and joy, but Blair was the first to speak.

"Then go get him!" She encouraged. That made me smile a little. Blair was always so confident and bold, but she didn't know that the rest of us weren't always that bold, especially when it involves our child-hood best friend.

"Okay, okay, we get it, Blair." Serena said, rolling her eyes. "But what do we do now?" We. Not you. I smiled again. The girls were with me all the way, and they would help me as much as they could. "When's your date?" She asked, pretending to be casual so as to not upset me.

"Tomorrow," Rose replied flatly. Then she turned to me. "Do you still want to go? We could always cancel." And let Edward think that I was a coward and hunt me down. I shuddered at the thought.

Alice was psychic, I was sure of that. Because the next words out of her mouth were: "And if you're scared that he'll hunt you down, we'll just run away to LA for the rest of the summer, and he won't meet you till next year. He'll probably forget about it by then, though."

We smiled, cheered by the thought. But then I sighed again. "I _have_ to go." I said. "But LA _does_ sound good. Why don't we meet there next week?" I suggested. It wasn't as if I was going to hang around for the next two months after our date- I cringed at that thought- to be on the receiving end of the looks and gossip.

"But you _will_ set up your webcam the minute you're back and tell us every single detail," Blair stressed. I nodded.

"Good," Serena said, and her tone was final. "We have to go now, but we'll catch you tomorrow, okay?" We nodded.

"Bye," we all chorused, and then the screen returned to Gossip Girl. Great. I groaned again, then hid my face in my pillow.

"Come on, Bells," Alice said, dragging me up. "We've gotta make space for our stuff!" She said, excited. I groaned again, but teasingly. "No!!! The hour of death!" I said dramatically. Rose grinned, and Alice rolled her eyes.

As we were descending the stairs, Alice nearly killed me. "But you do know that LA means _another_ shopping trip, don't you?" Then she smiled angelically, as if she were doing me a favor.

Urgh…I hate that pixie!

**Edward's POV**

I was left there, dumbstruck, as Bella's car retreated from its spot and raced up the winding road. What the hell had just happened??? I thought.

The girl I loved-yes, I was in love with Bella- had just left me, for no reason at all, as if I had told her that I had cooties. And she didn't even run away from _that_ when we were nine and I jokingly told her I had been infected. Instead, her eyebrows had scrunched up and she'd checked if I was running a temperature before towing me by the arm to Renee to insist that I was brought to the hospital.

I laughed at the memory. How I wished that we were nine again, and best friends, with no worries in the world. Life was so simple then. The biggest problem would be figuring out what Esme was making for dinner, and the worst heartache was going to school. I grinned, remembering a certain bronze-haired nine year old who would throw a fit every single day before another brunette girl would show up, bright and shiny, ready for school. Then I, the bronze-haired boy, would feel embarrassed, and race against time to get ready for school while Bella waited patiently downstairs, chatting with Alice.

Yes, being a nine-year-old certainly did have its perks, even if my allowance was way too insufficient back then.

**So, didya like it??? Didya???**

**Next chapter, ALICE!!! And her force of internet shipping. **

**The 7****th**** chapter will be the date.**

**Hope you all liked the GG conference…**

**Review, please! I'm already addicted to them, and I'm overwhelmed by the support I've received for my first story ever. (FYI, I've never written before this, except for a buck of half-novels, hidden in the back of my closet, never to be completed.)**

**Xoxo,**

**Nessie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **One week! One freaking week! Don't worry, I'll try to update more this time around.

Now, it's time to see just how powerful Alice really is in shopping!

Have fun!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, Gossip Girl, and anything else, except for the plot.**

**Match Made In Hell**

**CHAPTER SIX: Spotted: Alice Cullen Buys A Houseful- of Clothes.**

**Alice's POV**

"Yay!" I squealed as the delivery men finished unloading our stuff and drove away. "Girlie time!" I announced before speeding up the stairs to Bella's room, where most of the stuff were.

The two groaned before giving up and followed me. I pushed Bella onto her vanity chair, then starting sorting through the wonderful treasures we had just gotten today, searching for my new toy- a Christian Dior make-up set. "Bella Barbie!" I squealed again. Bella shot me a death glare and Rose plopped herself on the couch next to Bella, awaiting my instructions. They both looked at me with wondering eyes.

"Hmm," I thought it through. "The date's at La Bella, the Italian restaurant, so it's classy, but not too formal," I said. "Rose, sophisticated bun, with a few curls on each side." Rose nodded; she'd done that plenty of times back in the Upper East Side. I dug around again, finally emerging with a nice pearl clip, which Rose would use to decorate Bella's hair.

Bella sighed, then closed her eyes as I got to work with the make-up.

One hour later, her make-up and hair was done, so it was time to choose a dress…out of the dozens that we'd bought for her. I know, most people would usually pick a dress before make-up, but this way, the make-up would compliment Bella's face, and the dress would go with the make-up, and Bells. Which made sense…to me, at least.

We spend the next hour going through clothes, shoes, bags, and accessories, finally emerging with a nice long blue dress, (which I just happened to know was Edward's favorite color on Bella; don't ask how.) a pair of silver heels, a small blue clutch bag and Bella's grandmother's sapphire necklace and earrings. (_pics on profile_)

She looked stunning.

"Aww, Bella…"I cooed, stepping back to admire my handiwork. Rose nodded her approval, and Bella appraised herself in the mirror for the first time. I held my breath as I waited for her verdict.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't breathe as I saw myself in the mirror. Was that really me? I actually looked…stunning. Not something you could usually say for me. I mean, I always knew I was beautiful since moving to New York, because honestly, what else could explain the throngs of guys who'd lined up at my front door, hoping to ask me out? But stunning…well, Alice was an un-stoppable force of nature.

"Alice, thank you thank you thank you!" I said, grinning. Her eyes popped wide open.

"Really?" She asked in bewilderment. "You like it?"

I nodded once. She squealed and almost ran forward to hug me, but stopped herself just in time to save my dress from an ironing session.

"Go change," Rose suggested. "Then we'll sort out all of this stuff, drop it off at our place, and spend the night in my place. Movie night?" We nodded; Rose's dad was a total movie fan, so he'd renovated the basement to become his own private cinema. It was really cool.

I went to change back into my jeans and top, throwing my hair into a messy ponytail, expecting nothing but a day of hauling clothes here and there.

My wardrobe would probably be half full by the end of today.

**Rosalie's POV**

I took a deep breath and plopped down on the floor along with Bella and Alice, exhausted.

"Damn, Alice," Bella said, impressed. "You really did buy a houseful this time." We giggled.

"Well," Alice said after the laughter had stopped. "I _am_ Alice Cullen, shopaholic extraordinaire." She said with a fake air of importance. We giggled again.

Suddenly, all three of our cells rang, signaling a new message, at _exactly_ the same second. We turned to look at each other- it would be the one and only Gossip Girl. But what would she have now? We hadn't done anything this afternoon…

"S and B," We gasped at the same time, scrambling for our phones. We were right.

There, on the screen of my hand-phone, was a picture of Serena and Dan kissing, and another of Georgina attempting to slap Serena, only to be stopped by Blair, who'd slapped her instead.

_**Looks like S and B have got themselves into another cat-fight, but not with each other this time. G definitely had this coming- no one messes with S and D without consequences.**_

We laughed at that part. Gossip Girl definitely had that right. But there was more: a picture of Georgina trying to seduce- of all the people in the UES- _Chuck_!

_**But then again, does the same go for B and C? Time will tell…or a picture from me.**_

_**You know you love me.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

And that still wasn't all. There was another message. Great, I thought. We leave for one week and we miss all the drama. But I couldn't disagree with Gossip Girl- that bitch Georgina really did have it coming for her. She was just lucky we weren't there along with Blair.

Anyways, the next message.

_**Spotted:**_

_**Alice Cullen buying a houseful- of clothes. Could this have anything to do with the rumored royal reunion to take place at LA later this weekend? Or is BS really going on a date with our Mystery Greek God, who is reportedly Edward Cullen, brother to A? This is going to be juicy, and I'm going to tell you all about it.**_

_**You know you love me.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

And there was a picture of Alice, next to the delivery truck, ordering the guys to move the stuff…the _humongous_ pile of stuff.

Bella and I burst into laughter as Alice pouted.

"Okay, okay, everyone knows that I'm a shopaholic anyways." Alice said in her attempt to stop us. "But don't you think calling Serena triumphs over laughing at my shopaholic ways?" She said slyly.

We stopped laughing. I speed-dialed Serena and put her on loudspeaker. She picked up at the second ring and the girls crowded around me.

"S, what _happened_?" Bella asked, worried.

"Well…" Serena hesitated. "Dan and I are sorta…sorta…" She trailed off, reluctant.

"Oh, for God's sakes, just tell them already!" We heard Blair screech. Even Serena laughed at that, but she didn't continue her sentence, though we had a pretty good guess by now.

"You're back together…again." Alice said flatly. Serena sighed. Blair groaned.

"What does that make it? The third try? Or the fourth?" She wondered.

"Third," the four of us answered simultaneously.

"Girls," Serena said, "we'll talk about this later. But now, where should we meet up? It seems that everyone already knows where we're going, and I just _know_ that Gossip Girl has sent a few informants to LA. And, how did she find out where we were going anyways?"

We shrugged at each other. "She _is_ Gossip Girl, remember?" Bella said sarcastically. "She knows _everything_." And we resented it.

"When do you think this will end?" I wondered.

"After Yale?" Alice offered. We mumbled our agrees, because the other option would be too frustrating to bear, though it was a silent thought and fear in all of our minds- _what if this would never end?_

**Edward's POV**

I suddenly received a text message while playing the piano and the contents puzzled me.

_**Spotted:**_

_**Alice Cullen buying a houseful- of clothes. Could this have anything to do with the rumored royal reunion to take place at LA later this weekend? Or is BS really going on a date with our Mystery Greek God, who is reportedly Edward Cullen, brother to A? This is going to be juicy, and I'm going to tell you all about it.**_

_**You know you love me.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

Who was this Gossip Girl? Why was my name there? I briefly recalled over-hearing Ali and Jazz's conversation last summer, the first time she came back.

She's just gotten a text message, and she's seemed upset. "I'm so sorry, Jazz." She'd apologized. Then she'd told Jasper all about a certain Gossip Girl, who kept track of everyone at the Upper East Side, especially her and the others of the 'royal' society there. Apparently, that Gossip Girl had spies here in Forks, and she'd found out about them, along with Em and Rose.

So now, I had to figure this out. I guessed that **BS** meant **Bella Swan**, but why not just put a **B**, like how **A** meant **Alice**? Then I remembered Alice telling us about her other two friends, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf. Maybe the additional **S** was to avoid confusion with the other girl, Blair.

But onto the next mystery- how the hell had she found my number? And how did she find out about the date?

The front door opened and I knew instantly that Alice was back. How many other super hyper pixies would visit the Cullens? But what surprised me was the other two voices that I heard- Rosalie…and Bella, of course. Those three were joined at the hip.

"Edward?" Alice's voice floated up the stairs, into my piano room, as Esme called it. "I know you're home, so stop being a coward and come down here!" She demanded. I sighed and slowly walked down the stairs, knowing from past experience that Alice always got what she wanted, fight or no fight. And no fight was the easier option- you _don't want to get Alice mad at you_, trust me. You _don't_.

"Hi, Alice." I said, noticing that her hands, and Rose's and Bella's, as a matter of fact, were full with shopping bags. I would have offered to help, if I didn't know that she was _very_ particular about who touched what. She wouldn't even let Jasper help her with her bags. Poor guy actually thought that she was going to dump him the first time she said 'no, thanks.'. It was hilarious.

"Rose, Bella." I said, nodding at them, not meeting Bella's eyes when she looked up.

"Edward," She mumbled.

"Hi, Edward. We're assuming that you received a text from a certain Gossip Girl, am I right?" Rose said. I nodded.

"Along with a picture that proves Alice's mighty power of shopping?" She grinned. I laughed in response.

The girls groaned. "What?" I asked, puzzled at their sudden behavior.

"That means that she's got his number and a positive ID." Bella stage-whispered to the others. Okay, this was really beginning to annoy me.

"What?!" I said again, but with more frustration.

"Gossip Girl knows who you are." Rose said through her teeth.

"Well," I said slowly. "That's unfortunate, but what's the big deal?"

"I'm sorry?" Alice said, confused. "Did I miss the part where you actually _like_ having your every single move publically announced to the Upper East Siders? Because it wouldn't be a big deal at all if you did!" She said sarcastically, in a cold voice.

"Oh." I said finally getting it.

"Yeah- oh." Bella said. I looked at her in surprise. That was probably the only real comment she'd made to me so far, since her 'mysterious' run-away at Benji's.

"Anyways," Alice announced. "We,-" she took Bella's bags and gave half to Rose. "-are going up to keep my things. Bella, why don't you…talk to Edward? Oh, and show him Gossip Girl." She said.

Bella looked at Alice, looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights. Alice smirked, Rose grinned, and then they both went upstairs, leaving me and a very nervous Bella in a very awkward condition.

"So…umm," I said after a few minutes of silence. "Why don't you show me Gossip Girl?" Bella jumped, as if she had been day-dreaming, then nodded at lead the way to the laptop that we always kept on in the kitchen, for situations just like this one. She typed in a web address and waited for about five seconds before the page finished loading, then pushed the laptop in front of me. She stayed silent as I read through the page.

On top of the gossip, there was a banner, which stated:

_**Gossip Girl.**_

_**And who am I? Well, that's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

I scrolled down a bit, and found a post from this morning…

"_**It seems that BS**__**has snagged a guy just two days into her return. The million dollar question now is, who's Mr. Greek God, and what will S, BW, A and R have to say about this? You know you love me. **_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Gossip Girl."**_

I re-read the passage once more, then noticed something else. Pictures. A whole lot of them, from the point where Bella stepped in Benji's, right until her speeding away. Now that was freaky- to know that someone had been spying on us the whole time.

I turned around and stared at Bella.

"Who the hell is _she_?" I questioned.

**I'm done. See you soon.**

**Xoxo,**

**Nessie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Has it been a week already? Or two? I don't know. Terribly sorry- I really HATE finals, but what can I do other than study???

But check out Tiff's Web-novel, which makes its debut on the 31st of October- my birthday!

http: // righting-my-wrongs . webs . com

Just get rid of all the spaces and it's a real link!

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Twilight, Gossip Girl and the name Renesmee…wait, scratch the last one.

**Match Made In Hell**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Edward Cullen Gets A Gossip Girl 101**

**Bella's POV**

I don't know when, and I don't know how, but someday, Alice was going to pay for this.

Man, this was awkward! But when Edward suddenly demanded to know who Gossip Girl was, I jumped. Once I regained my bearings, I prepared myself to give out yet another 'Gossip Girl 101', as Blair liked to call it.

"No one knows," I started. "Apparently, she's one of us- privileged Upper East Siders- and decided to let everyone in New York know about our lives one day. Scandal and gossip is her thing." I waited for Edward's reaction. He nodded for me to continue, his face carefully blank. "We are known as royalty where we live- Serena, Blair, Rose, Alice, Chuck, Nate, me, and a few more. Basically, anyone who's with us is automatic royalty. And because of what we are, _she_ pays extra attention to our every step." I took a deep breath.

"Anything else?" Edward asked warily.

"She is extremely connected and has her own resources, as you have seen. She now has your ID, and your phone number. Everytime something happens to the Upper East Side, you will be notified, especially if it's big- politician scandal big."

"There are rules when you're being watched: one, never do anything embarrassing in public, or even at home, if possible, because she's _everywhere_. Two, beware of any new friends, because they're either her scouts, or UEA 'minions', as Chuck calls them. The Upper East Side is full of backstabbing hypocrites." I explained as his confusion was written all across his face.

"Basically, trust _nobody_." I concluded. "I'm so sorry, Edward." I knew it, he would be mad at me for dragging him into our world. "I really didn't mean for any of this to happen to you." He remained quiet.

"Edward, _please_, say something! You can shout at me, just say something." I pleaded after five minutes of silence.

"I'm not mad at you," he said finally, looking at me with…love?- in his eyes. No, that was impossible. It was probably just…umm…friendship! Yeah, just friendship…

"How could I be, charming and innocent and beautiful and kind as you are?" He murmured softly. His left hand reached up to stroke my cheek, which was beet-red by now.

"Okay…" I said uncomfortably. "Now that that's cleared up…I'm just going to drag the girls down…movie night," I said as an explanation. Edward didn't let go. Instead, his right hand caught mine, and he pulled me closer.

"Bella, can you tell me something?" He asked. My heart started running at a hundred miles an hour. I gulped, then nodded. "Why did you run away? What happened? Don't lie to me- I saw you crying."

I looked away, but he caught my eye. Damn! How could anyone resist those _gorgeous_ green eyes? Especially when they were pleading, like now. "Won't you tell me?" He said, smirking, because he knew I could never say no to him- not when his eyes were smoldering like this.

Luckily, Alice and Rose chose this exact moment to come down. Or not, seeing as how Edward had practically dragged me into his lap. I quickly hopped off, praying that they had not seen that, though I knew it was useless.

"Come on, girls. Let's go!" I said, mock-excited. "Bye Edward!" I said casually, then ran out of the door. The girls followed soon after, and Alice drove us to the Hale Mansion quietly. But I wasn't fooled. Movie night was now girlie night, which meant that I had to spill every single detail. And if I didn't, they would get me drunk, and _then_ I would spill.

We ran straight up to Rose's room, and she set up a connection with Serena and Blair. Alice went downstairs to get us junk/comfort food and drinks, and I wandered aimlessly to the giant bed before plopping down.

After a few minutes, Alice and Tanya, Rose's personal helper, came up. As usual, Alice had gone overboard with the snacks and Tanya had to help her. Back at the UEA, I heard Blair call for Dorota, asking her to bring snacks for them too.

"So," Serena said once we were all settled down and could see each other. "What's up?" She was nibbling a Mars bar.

"Guess what happened to Bella today?" Rose said in a sing-song voice.

"Tell, tell, tell!" Serena and Blair chanted.

But before Rose could spill the beans, our phones rang at the same time. All five of them. We groaned, then split up to get our cells before settling down again. We opened the message at the same time. Surprise, surprise, Gossip Girl.

"That happened to Bella." Rose said flatly. Because there, on our screens, was a series if pictures of me and Edward in the kitchen today. There was one where I showed him Gossip Girl, another when we were talking, one more when he stroked my cheek, and the final shot, where I was practically in his lap. It kinda looked like we were about to make out.

"Go, Bells!" Blair cheered before we all read the message.

_**Spotted:**_

_**BS giving EC a Gossip Girl 101…and a little something more- before their first date. Go, BS. But will this work out? I'll find out soon enough.**_

_**You know you love me.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

"Oops." Blair said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I think 'oops' covers it," Alice murmured. "You still haven't told us what happened, Bells!"

I blushed deeply, then looked up at four pairs of curious and anxious eyes.

"I…We were just talking." That was the truth, right? Well, the partial truth.

Rose snorted. Blair frowned. Alice giggled. Serena gave me a you're-kidding-me look.

But before any of us could speak, another voice was heard.

"Blair?"

Chuck Bass.

I groaned. Chuck was probably worse than Blair. Scratch that, he was the only thing worse than Blair right now, seeing as how he was known for his smart-ass sarcasm.

"Hey, Chuck. You'll never guess what happened to dear little Bella today." Blair smirked.

Blair scooted closer to Serena and Chuck settled in.

Great. Now I had FIVE pairs of eyes on me.

I gulped.

**So, how was it? Sorry, I'm running out of time. Will be back soon, I promise…as soon as I can. Which might not be soon at all, but I'll try my best.**

**REVIEW!!! You'll make me guilty for not updating. And that ALWAYS speeds up the writing.**

**Xoxo,**

**Ness.**

**P.S, TeenGirl is now online! It's a support group for teenage girls, managed by me, Tiff, and a mystery girl who none of us know. It's almost like a less-glam version of Gossip Girl.**

**Go to: http:// teengirlwebs . webs. Com**

**Once again, just get rid of the spaces to make it a link.**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! There, I said it. Truly, I am sorry. Life's been busy…BUSY, I tell you. That's all. And did I mention that Muse Woodsen took a break? Yeah, she just came back from Volterra, where she had a fun time with Jane. So she's bossing me around- write this, write that!- like…Jane.

Love you all, and REVIEW!!!

P.S, check this out: http : // tiffanyrenesmee . webs . com

Get rid of all the spaces to make a link.

Xoxo,

Ness.

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything…except a self-made New Moon count-down thingie…**

**MATCH MADE IN HELL**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Spill, spill, spill!**

**Bella's POV**

"So, Iz-Bell," That was Chuck's nick-name for me, " What _have_ you been up to, you naughty girl? And before your first date! I'm pleasantly surprised!" Chuck waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Girls…guys," I corrected on second thought, shooting a glance at Chuck, "we were just talking. Really. Scout's honor."

Blair snorted.

"Yeah right. None of us were scouts." Crap…Serena was always the brightest one. The others laughed.

"Okay, I get it. We were talking…about something."

Five very pointed get-to-the-point looks.

"He was asking me why I ran away from the coffee place." I admitted.

Chuck arched an eyebrow. "And that would include a lap-dance." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, shush, Chuck. Bella has an excuse…doesn't she?" Blair looked at me.

"I didn't want to say anything so he tried to 'dazzle'," I made quotation marks "me into telling him the truth. It used to work…when we were younger." I sighed.

"And it still does," Alice said softly. I nodded.

"You girls saved my butt today!" I said in an effort to lighten the mood. As expected, Chuck played along.

"And that's a _fine_ piece of butt you've got there." Which earned him a slap on the head by Blair. We giggled.

"Thanks, Chuck." I said.

"So…is everything okay?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…for now." I sighed again.

"So, movie night?" Rose suggested.

"Yes!" Chuck cheered. Blair cleared her throat.

"Umm, Chuck, we meant _here_, in Forks, you know?"

"Whatever." Chuck said in a poor imitation of Rose.

"Blair, will you do the honors?" Rose aked pointedly.

"Gladly." And Blair slapped the back of Chuck's head.

"Ow!" Chuck said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Bye, girls. And take care, Bells." Serena said before she logged out.

"Bye," We mumbled a second too late. Rose kept the Gossip Girl site on, just in case, and Alice put on some sort of chick-flick that we probably wouldn't watch anyways.

"Alice," I started. My mind was made up. I could hide the secret from Blai, and Serena, but not Alice. Not Alice, the girl I grew up with, along with Rose. She would be mad at us for keeping this, I was sure, but only for a while. Rose looked up from her laptop at my tone, concern in her eyes. I nodded, and she shrugged, letting me continue.

"Yes?" Alice was wary, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"I...We," I corrected, looking at Rose. "Have something to tell you. Something we should have told you a long time ago."

Alice nodded for me to continue, and I took a deep breath before starting my story.

**Sorry for the crappy chapter, will try to make up for it soon!**

**xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for not updating…I've been enjoying my time off a little too much…But I'm back! And Merry Christmas to all!!!

DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, don't own Twilight, Gossip Girl…and a lot of other things.

**CHAPTER 9: A GETS A NEWSFLASH**

BPOV

"_What?!_" Ali screeched after I'd told her about prom night.

"I'm sorry, Ali, but I just…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You just 'forgot' to tell me that I almost caught you and my brother making out in his car, which happened to be my ride to prom." She said flatly.

"Alice," Rose said, ready to defend me. I held up a hand to stop her.

"She's right, Rose. This is my fault." I sighed. Rose looked at me, worry in her eyes. We both turned to Alice, who was un-characteristically quiet. Her eyes had a blank look.

"Ali?" We said softly.

"Shush, I'm processing." We kept quiet, and a few minutes later she started talking. "So Edward kissed you on prom night?" I nodded. "And that was the first time?" I nodded. "And last?" Another nod. "And you're in love with him." I was about to nod until I realized that was a statement, not a question. "Okay." She said lightly.

I stared at her in amazement. Rosalie's jaw dropped. "Y-y-you mean, " I spluttered, "You're not mad?" Ali laughed.

"Should I be?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I know that you expected it, but honestly, why should I be? You were embarrassed, Bell. I get it. And I'm not mad, just glad that you've told me."

Have I ever told you how much I loved my friends? Especially Alice? Well, I'm telling you now.

"Thank you, Alice." I said sincerely. Rose finally closed her mouth and nodded.

"Anywho," Alice said, rubbing her hands together. "Movie night is over. Get to bed, you two! Bella's big day is tomorrow, and there's no way in Forks I'm letting her get there with eyebags!" We giggled at the Forks reference, but took her seriously. In then minutes flat, we'd washed up and were ready for bed.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

We'd had breakfast at Rose's, and were now on our way to my place, where my outfit was, and more importantly, Edward was picking me up for our date. I gulped.

The rest of the day was spent playing Bella Barbie, which equaled torture for me, but the end result was _almost_ worth it. _Almost_.

Edward was to pick me up at 6, so the girls left at 5.55, not giving me enough time to panic.

"Bells, breathe. You'll be alright." Rose said worriedly, her eyes watching my every movement.

"Blow his socks off, Bell!" Alice said, giggling, before dragging Rose off to her car. I gulped, and slowly walked down the stairs. Once I reached the foyer, I picked up my clutch, put on my heels, and wrapped my shawl around my shoulders, just in time for Edward's Volvo to drive up to our main gate. The security let him in, and in a few moments, he was right in front of our front door.

I walked out, my heart hammering away in my chest.

**Short chapter, I know…but I'm trying…right?**

**See y'all soon! (hopefully)**

**Xoxo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Two crappy updates in ONE week…that's a new one for me…I think. Anywho, enjoy! Will try to update again before Christmas.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sniff sniff) don't (cough cough) own (sob sob) Twilight. There, you happy? (full waterworks)**

**MATCH MADE IN HELL**

**CHAPTER TEN : THE DATE BETWEEN B AND E**

_Previously:_

_The security let him in, and in a few moments, he was right in front of our front door._

_I walked out, my heart hammering away in my chest._

**BPOV**

He was out of the car in a flash, walking up the front door steps.

"Hi, Bella," He flashed me an un-expected grin and reached out for my hand. I gave it to him and tried to smile back. Thankfully, I managed a little grin.

"Hi, Edward." I think I surprised both of us by the confidence in my voice.

He led me to the passenger seat and opened the door for me. I loved every single moment of it. Esme was very particular about her children's manners, and so each and every one of them were perfect gentlemen…even Emmett. Of course, the same couldn't be said for Alice, since a) she wasn't a gentle_man_ and b) Alice was way too hyperactive to learn proper manners from the previous century.

Edward climbed into the seat next to mine and started the engine. In a few seconds, we were on our way to Port Angeles. I kept my eyes down, out of habit, but then chanced a glance at the speed-o-meter, which read well over a hundred. My eyes darted back to my hands.

"Still can't handle the speed limit?" I joked weakly.

"Still can't handle the speed?" He shot back.

We glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Suddenly, I couldn't even remember why I had been so freaked out. This was just like high school, when Edward would save me from Alice and we'd drive around aimlessly. Sure, things were different now, and there was the tiny little fact that I was in love with him…but that shouldn't have stopped me from spending time with one of my best friends.

If only things were so simple…but of course, they weren't. Because at that precise moment, both of our phones rang at the exact same moment.

"Alice." Edward groaned.

"Gossip Girl." I corrected him. His expression was one he often wore when confused. "I knew she'd have her people in front of my house." I explained. True to my words, when I opened the text from Gossip Girl, there was a series of pictures of Edward and I. By this time, he'd stopped at the corner of the road to read the text with me.

_**Gossip Girl here.**_

_**Our much-awaited date between BS and EC has finally arrived! B certainly seems friendly enough, and E is **_**oh-so-charming**_**. But will the date run smoothly? Or will the UES find a way to break up our favorite new item? You know that I'll be the first to find out…and you'll be the second, because **_**everyone **_**knows I just can't keep a good, juicy secret to myself.**_

_**You know you love me.**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

I groaned. "Why can't she just fucking _leave us alone_?!"

I could tell that Edward was shocked by my sudden outburst, but he tried to calm me down. He rubbed my back soothingly, and murmured, "Calm down, _love_." That really didn't help with the calming process.

We both grew incredibly still after that…slip-up.

"Edward," I finally said after a few moments. "What did you just call me?" My voice was neutral, emotionless, but my heart was incredibly eager.

Moments, though they seemed like hours, days, passed before he repeated himself. _"Love_."

I studied his face…his eyes were shining, and though I'd tried to lie to myself before, the emotion in them was blindingly obvious and un-deniable. Edward, my best friend, my first crush, the man I'm in love with, looked at me with _love_ in his eyes. And I looked at him like that too.

"Say it again." I pleaded.

"_Love_." He grinned. I breathed.

"Again." I demanded, louder.

"_Love_." He was smiling his irresistible crooked grin and his eyes were sparkling.

"Again."

"Love love love. I love you, Bella." He murmured the last part, and then leaned in to kiss me.

It was nothing like the heated, short kisses I'd had. This one was filled with both love and passion, unlike the others. He pressed his soft lips to mine, and asked for permission. I pulled him in closer, my hands grabbing fistfuls of his beautiful hair, and basically attacked him with my tongue. He returned the…_favor_, just as eagerly. We kept going until we had to re-surface for air.

We were both panting, gasping for air, but he kept me in his arms, and kissed my hair. I could tell that he was smiling- his lips were curved up.

"You know," He started, breaking the quietness. "I've wanted to do that for a _long_ time." There was a tone of longing in his statement.

"Me too." I said softly, blushing.

"I love you." He said suddenly. "Have for a long time. Even before high school." He admitted. That caught me off guard.

"Really?" I said, my left eyebrow arched. He nodded. "Since when?" I questioned.

"Since the day I met you." He grinned.

"Wow." I said jokingly. "Now, fess up, Cullen, when?"

He seemed to concentrate for a while. "Summer, when we were both 9. I told you I had cooties, remember?" I nodded, grinning. "And you weren't worried _at all_. You even took care of me." His voice was soft, loving.

"And that's how I fell in love with your mom, kids." He said in a deep voice. I giggled.

"I'm serious, Bella. I really am." He said in his normal, charming voice. "_I love you_."

"And I love you too."

He kissed me again, and this kiss was even better than the last. I was dimly aware of a ringing sound-a new message-but I really couldn't be bothered…until I heard the first few lines of Lady Gaga's _Fashion_. I broke off the kiss abruptly. Edward kept looking at me with sad eyes. "Serena." I said as means of explanation. I dove for my purse, which had somehow ended up in the back seat, and fished out my cell.

"What's up?" I said, catching a breath.

"Oh, nothing, except the entire Upper East Side just witnessed your heavy make-out session with Edward Cullen!" Her voice had started out light, but had turned into a shriek after the first few words.

"No." I was in denial. And let me tell you, denial isn't just a word, it's a river in Egypt. (**randomness! **)

"Yes."

"What's wrong, love?" Edward had been playing with a strand of my hair then entire conversation, until I had tensed up. I was in shock…I couldn't even answer him. I could hear Serena calling me…but I couldn't answer. Finally, Edward just took my cell and placed me in his lap.

"Yes, this is Edward. Oh, nice to finally talk to you, Serena. I see…what?!" Edward had tensed up as well.

That's when it clicked. The ringing I hadn't been bothered to answer earlier…"Loudspeaker," I mouthed. Edward put Serena on loudspeaker.

"Guys? Guys? Okay, so you're in shock, but hey, I've done worse, remember?" She said lightly, trying to help us.

I snatched the phone from Edward and turned off the loudspeaker. "Spare me, S. I'm really not in the mood to hear about your sex tape that Gossip Girl _somehow_ got her hands on." Beside me, Edward let out a strangled laugh. I grinned at him.

"Ouch, that hurt, B." Serena joked. "Anyway, it wasn't even a video, so chill. Just a few…very high-resolution pics. Oh, and Charlie _might_ have called me and sounded like he was having an aneurism." Her voice trailed off toward the end.

"Oh God. S, I've gotta go, but I'll call you and Blair later, ok? We'll talk about next week."

"Okay. But remember Bells, you know we love you." Serena said before hanging up. I smiled at that before I turned to face Edward.

"Could you please take me home?" I said in a soft voice. Pain flashed across his beautiful features. "No, Edward, I didn't mean it like that! I don't regret just now at all." I said hurriedly. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I just need to face Charlie."

Edward turned around immediately but kept to the speed limit, in no particular hurry to face my Dad. I wasn't looking forward to it either.

"So," he kept his voice light. "What's next week?"

Oh crap. I couldn't exactly tell him that I'd been planning to run away after our sure-to-be-a-disaster-date…especially since it wasn't such a disaster after all.

"Oh, the girls and I are just taking some girl time, you know…"I said lightly, as if it was a normal routine for us to take off in the middle of summer.

"Oh." He said. I could hear that he was disappointed. My heart soared at the thought that he wouldn't be comfortable to be away from me either.

"You could join us…" I suggested.

"I thought it was girl time." His voice was amused.

"Mm-hmm…but Em and Jazz will probably tag along with Rose and Ali, and God knows Chuck won't let Blair out of his sight. Same goes for Dan and Serena." I said, smiling.

"And why is that?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"Because Chuck…well, it's not like he doesn't trust us to keep B in line, he just can't trust himself to relax without her. Blair's got him tied around her little ruby-adorned finger." I joked, making a reference to the little ruby ring Blair always wore.

"And Serena?" He asked.

"Well...let's just say Dan and Serena are like two little love-birds…they can't go without seeing each other…when they're together, at least." This caught his attention, and he nodded for me to go on. "They have an on/off thing." I explained, not wanting to go into further details."

He smiled, sensing my reluctance to explain the Dan/Serena relationship history.

We talked a little, and joked a lot on the way home…until he pulled up to my drive.

"So…" He announced, cutting the engine.

"Do you need me as back-up?"

**TA-DAA!!! SO, THAT WAS PRETTY LONG, IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. AND THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS I RECEIVED, ESPECIALLY FROM A FEW ANOYMOUS READERS. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**SO…I'M JUST ASKING…REALLY NICELY…REVIEW IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT???**

**THANKS!**

**XOXO,**

**NESS.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews!!! I'm still in shock after finding that I still have readers… ; ). Anywayz, on with the next chappie. Hope you like it.

P.S, lotsa readers thought that Bella and Edward were kinda rushed, but admit it: How long more could you bear to see them apart? Thought so.

DISCLAIMER: Ya' know, I'm getting kinda worried for you if you still don't know I'm not SM. Just sayin'.

**CHAPTER 11 : THE WRATH OF DADDY DEAREST**

_Previously: _(that sounds so cool!)

_He smiled, sensing my reluctance to explain the Dan/Serena relationship history._

_We talked a little, and joked a lot on the way home…until he pulled up to my drive._

"_So…" He announced, cutting the engine. _

"_Do you need me as back-up?"_

***

"That would be great, but somehow I get the feeling that you're not exactly bullet-proof…I bet Charlie's still got his gun back from his Chief Swan days." I said lightly. Edward paled, as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Edward?" I called, waving my hands in front of his face. He signaled for me to turn my sights on my front door. To my dismay, there stood Charlie, Renée trailing behind him. But that wasn't the source of my…fear. No, that was far from it. Because nestled in Charlie's hands, was his gun.

I gulped.

***

**APOV**

I was glad Rose and I had had the sense to wait for Bella at her place to hear her dish on her date, because right now, I was almost positive Charlie would have shot my brother if it weren't for us girls.

I shuddered.

Charlie was fuming, Rose was worried; as was I; Bella was scared, for Edward, Edward was worried about Bella, and Renée was…smiling? Seriously? Suddenly, everyone else was drawn to her mysterious smile.

"I'm just happy Bells has found someone for her. And you should be too, Charlie," She lectured. "God knows she's waited long enough. I mean Carlisle, Esme, Lilian (Rose and Jazz's mom) and Robert (their dad) had to go through this like, four years ago! It's about time Bella has a boyfriend, or I'd be worried." Her eyes twinkled. Have I ever mentioned that I _really_ like Bella's mom? Well, I do.

Charlie suddenly sighed, defeated. "You're right." Well that was unexpected!

"Of course I am," Renée said smugly. "Wait, I am?" She did a double take, as did the rest of us. Charlie never admitted defeat. Like, never.

"I just want the best for you, Bell." He said softly. Aww… "And I guess Edward here is better than any other random Yale guy. After all, I've known him since he was a baby. No one else that I trust more to take care of my baby girl." Okay, everybody: _Aww_…

"Thanks, Dad." Bella said, getting up to hug her parents.

"Just try not to get caught the next time, okay? I might be okay with it, but that doesn't mean I want to see it." Charlie said lightly, but seriously.

"Speaking about that," Bella started. Uh-oh. "How did you find out?"

Awkward silence.

"Umm…"Rose finally spoke up. She was always the first to break the silence. "See, that was our fault, Bells. We were kinda hanging out, waiting for you to get back…then well, ring ring, Gossip Girl. And Ali, being Ali," Rose rolled her eyes. I crossed my arms, offended. "She squealed. Really loud. Poor ol' Pops here," Rose gestured at Charlie. "Was worried about her."

"Oh." Bella remarked.

"Actually," Edward spoke up for the first time. "I was wondering, since our date went kinda…off track," Bella blushed. "Why don't we all go out for dinner?" He suggested.

We all agreed. "No one's prepared anything anyway." Charlie shrugged.

Of course, just as we were about to get in our rides, four distinctive tones alerted four of us to a new message while Charlie and Renée looked on, curious. Bella held up her cell for them to see.

I read it out loud:

_**Gossip Girl here. Seems like E's already meeting the in-laws…hmm, wasn't Daddy S a police chief? Might want to get some bullet-proof gear there, E. After all, the UES is **_**so**_** much more fun now that you're here. You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

**BPOV**

And below that, of course, were pictures. Namely, pictures of us, taken just minutes ago, showing our little 'talk'.

Charlie was beyond mad. "WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?! SNOOPING AROUND PEOPLE'S LIFE!" I sighed…this is EXACTLY why my parents moved from the UES when I was young, along with the Cullens and the Hales.

"Dad, let her do what she wants. Don't let it bug you." I sighed.

He nodded, though he wasn't pleased, and we finally went for dinner. Rose and Ali rode in Ali's car, of course, my parents went in my dad's car, and after much persuasion, my dad allowed me to ride with Edward. I just needed some time away from the parents…not to mention, I needed to find out how Edward felt about the whole 'in-laws' thing. Damn, that girl really knows how to mess things up!

"Edward," I said quietly when we were in the car.

"Yes, love?" I swooned. Actually, seriously, _swooned_.

But before I could embarrass myself with some sappy romantic line, Blair called. And I knew this because of her ringtone. Saved by the bell, though I'm not sure I wanted to be saved this time.

"Blair!" I exclaimed, truly happy to hear from her.

"My, my, cousin dearest. You have some explaining to do." I rolled my eyes. Blair hadn't pulled the cousin card for years. That probably meant Serena wasn't there.

"Lemme guess: S is out with Lonely Boy, you're lonely because Bass isn't there, and you decided to use the cousin card to get more deets?" Edward seemed confused by the nicknames. It was as if I was talking in code.

"Guilty as charged," Blair said, amused. "Where is that Greek God of yours, anyway?"

"Right next to me." I said seriously. Edward held out his hand for the phone. I raised an eyebrow skeptically then sighed. "Wanna talk to him?"

"Yes yes yes!" Blair said like an over-excited five-year-old on Christmas morning. I giggled and put her on loudspeaker.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of speaking to her Highness, Blair Cornelia Waldorf?" Edward asked jokingly.

"Hmm…I like him already." Blair giggled.

"Hey, what about me?" I mock-pouted, even though I knew Blair couldn't see me.

"Is she pouting?" She asked Edward.

"Yes." Edward said, glancing at me. I could tell he was highly amused.

"Well, then, cousin dearest, let me enlighten you. We're going to Volterra!" She squealed.

Much to my embarrassment, I squealed too.

"What's in Volterra?" Edward asked politely.

"Nessie!" We both answered. (woo hoo, I'm writing myself in!)

"The Loch Ness?" Edward was puzzled. "I thought it was supposed to be in Scotland…"He trailed off, confused. We burst out laughing.

"Not the Loch Ness- Nessie! The sixth princess of the UES!" I explained. His mouth formed a little 'o' shape.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going. Bass is coming over to pick me up soon. I'll talk to you soon, Bellsie." I grimaced at her old nickname for me as she hung up.

"Bellsie?" Edward grinned.

"Just drive." I growled playfully.

"Ay ay, ma'am!" He mock-saluted.

***

**Well, at least this one has no cliffy, right??? Hope you guys like it…**

**Ok, I'm off to kick-start my three-day-Christmas-party! And I'm sure you guys are gonna be busy too, but remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do…after all, we still have to bounce back for the New Years'. Till then,**

**Xoxo,**

**R.**

**Merry Christmas, and I'll see you before the year ends...after all, who knows what the UES might get up to on Boxing Day?**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Whew! _Finally_ got rid of that Christmas hangover! Now…time to get up, get gorgeous, and get off to the next party for the countdown! So many parties…only one countdown. And _all_ of them are glamorous…No one ever said being a socialite is easy. But better me than anyone else.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.

**CHAPTER 12 : A ROYAL UES RE-UNION**

_Previously: _

"_Well, I guess I'd better get going. Bass is coming over to pick me up soon. I'll talk to you soon, Bellsie." I grimaced at her old nickname for me as she hung up._

"_Bellsie?" Edward grinned._

"_Just drive." I growled playfully._

"_Ay ay, ma'am!" He mock-saluted._

***

**ONE WEEK LATER (I know, time jump. Just bear with me)**

**BPOV**

"Volterra!!!" I squealed as soon as we got off the jet. Yes, the jet. More specifically, the Bass jet.

Apparently, there were no flights straight from New York to Volterra at such short notice, so Chuck insisted. In the end, all of us were coupled up: Rose and Em, Ali and Jazz, Serena and Dan, Blair and Chuck, and Edward and I. Five couples in total, and we were expecting the sixth to come and meet us: Nessie and Jake.

Alice grabbed my arm and pointed out a couple hurrying towards us. "Nessie!!!" She started jumping up and down, repeatedly. Since she still had a good grip on my arm, I pulled her down and said, "Breathe, Ali. Calm down! Do you want Gossip Girl getting a shot of that? God knows what she'll say!"

By this point, Nessie and Jake were right in front of us, and someone-Rose, I think-had declared a group hug. Cliché, but totally right.

"OMJ!" Nessie said when she caught Edward holding my hand. "Where have you been hiding this one, Bell?" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. I giggled while Edward hid behind me.

"Safe from you and your crazy ways!" I retorted. Edward had finally straightened and remembered his manners.

"And this must be the delightful Renesmee," he said, holding out his hand. Nessie dismissed his hand and jumped in for a hug. Edward seemed startled, but used to it. The same thought went through both of our heads. _Alice_, we mouthed to each other. When Nessie had her fair share of Edward, she proceeded to move the hugging feast to me.

"Ness-can't-breathe." I managed to squeeze out. Ness was slightly taller than me, but way more fit.

"Oops," She said sheepishly. Suddenly, Em appeared out of nowhere and twirled Nessie. "Nessie Poo!" He exclaimed.

"Emmie Bear!" She squealed.

Ugh, why did I wait until now to remember that these two were prank buddies? I can already sense it, this vacation is going to be hell…for the rest of us.

***

We finally got to Ness' house three hours later.

Okay, so it's not much of a house as it is a castle. The Masen family is loaded, and as Ness likes to put it herself, 'weird'. Which means that they actually _enjoy_ living in some thousand-year-old castle. I know, weird. Don't tell me about it.

"We're home!" Ness sang as she burst through the doors. The silence was…weird, but not eerie. "Guess they're out," she shrugged. Weird. Okay, I seriously need to stop using the word 'weird', but this _is_ weird. Nessie's _house_, if we're calling it that, is _never_ empty. Obviously, her parents are never there, just like most of the UES parents, but she still has her maid, the cook, the house-cleaner…

"What about the help?" Blair asked.

Ness shrugged. "They usually come back around this time, but sometimes they run a little late."

"Back from where?"

"Their breaks, Blair." Ness rolled her eyes. "We don't work them to death around here. They actually get daily breaks, ya' know, like lunch breaks." She explained. Blair was shocked. Like this was an alien concept. Which to her, it was.

"Hmm…I wonder if Dorota would like to work here," Nessie thought aloud. Blair instantly shot her a look that said 'Hands-off-my-nanny-you-so-called-best-friend'. It was comical…so comical that the rest of us girls ended up laughing. Of course, we were best friends, but no one messes with Blair's real mom, Dorota. Obviously, she wasn't Blair's biological mother, but since she raised her, that's how strongly Blair felt about Dorota.

"Who's Donota?" Em wondered.

"_DOROTA!_" We shouted at him.

"My nanny." Blair explained. Em looked at her, dumbstruck.

"What do you need a nanny for? To change your diapers?" Oh, he's in for it.

"Well, _Emmett_," Blair narrowed her eyes at his name, and Em shivered. Like actually, _shivered_. This coming from the strongest guy I know. The guys snickered quietly under their breath while us girls rolled our eyes. "That is the general definition of a nanny, if said description was to be provided by a bunch of air-head heavy-built hooligans, who sadly, have no sense of logic whatsoever." She shot him a sweet smile at the end. Sweet, but as we know, deadly.

Em gulped.

Awkward silence.

"Okay!" Rose rubbed her hands together. "Why don't you show us our rooms, Ness?" She shot a very pointed look at Ness.

"Yeah, sure! Come on, guys! I mean girls. Guys, you can grab the LV trunks and bring them up. And so that you don't die, we have elevators." She winked then grabbed us girls to show us our rooms, which she declared, 'SoHo-Penthouse-licious'.

***

As we descended the giant sweeping stairs, we heard loud-_male_-laughter coming from what Nessie assumed to be the entertainment floor. Yes, you heard right- entertainment _floor_. Not room, _floor_. Okay, I need to stop repeating myself.

Anyway, so Ness led us to the guys, who to our surprise, were 'bonding'. In other words, Jake had got them all beers and they had the ESPN sports channel on. At this point, I was pretty sure that all of us girls had the same expression: eyes wide, jaw dropped open. But we recovered quickly. Of course we did.

"Hey, guys!" Nessie said casually as she plopped down on Jake's lap. "So, who's winning?"

Did I forget to mention that Ness is a genius? She doesn't actually follow up with sports, but she can take a totally alien subject, and make it sound like she's an expert on said subject. It's like her talent.

The guy, save for Jake, just gaped at her. She shrugged. "So, do y'all wanna have dinner here or should we go downtown?" She asked.

***

After much debate, it was decided that half of us, (the exhausted half) would stay back, and the other half (that were up for it) would go out for dinner and clubbing. Amazingly, Volterra did have a club. I know, shocking. As predicted, I was part of the half staying at home, along with Edward, Blair, Chuck, Alice and Jasper.

Dinner was quiet. We were all tired, even Chuck. Shocking, I know. So after eating, most of us just 'retired to our rooms' as Nessie's 'help' put it.

Of course, that Bass was almost _always_ keeping Blair busy. In fact, I'm gonna stop here. TMI!

Al and Jazz…well, _of course_ their main priority, (or Ali's, anyway) was to sort out her clothes. So that's what they were doing. I mean, we _totally_ believe that, right? Ha! I would have, if I didn't know that she'd already organized her clothes while we were off touring the castle. Again, TMI.

So that left me…and Edward. Which wasn't awkward, at all. In fact, the moment we were left alone, he wrapped his arms around me from behind, and suggested that we go up to our room. Yes, _our_ room. We were sharing. Courtesy of Nessie and Ali, of course. FYI, our room is all the way in the north wing, which is _far_, _far_ away from the others.

"Privacy," Ness had giggled, then winked oh-so-suggestively at me.

I nodded and we started our journey to the North Wing. Sounds cool.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, biting my lip as I waited for his answer. He'd been perfectly polite today, and seemed to enjoy himself, but who knows, he might be secretly planning ways to escape from the psychos.

"I…I like it," He said, sounding quite surprised himself. I glanced up into his eyes- his eyes that were filled with nothing but honesty. "I know, it's weird. But to me, this is your family, Love. And now they're mine, too." I was…pleasantly surprised.

"I love you, you know that?" I whispered.

"As a matter of fact, I do. And I love you more." He leaned in to kiss me, and I happily obliged.

The rest of our walk was filled with too-sweet romantic talk, which I'll spare you from. It took all of 25 minutes to get to our room. Our room…which was…intimidating, to say the least.

(A/N: I'm running late, so I'm just gonna say: Isle Esme, the bedroom. Imagine away, my pretties. He he…I've had a bit too much of early wine.)

Edward closed the door behind us.

"Bella," He breathed. "I need you." His voice was hushed; his eyes were dark with hunger.

And I was exactly sure that I was a mirror image of him. I needed him to the point where it was painful. And there was nothing to stop us; no one to barge in on us; no Emmett to make fun of us.

So why not?

**Okay, I'm stopping there. I ain't writin' no lemons.**

**Well, it's time for me to get my make-up, hair…etc done, and pick out that perfect dress…hmm, I wonder where I left my spoils from last week's Barney spree…**

**Seems like we've made it through another decade. Congratulations, everyone. We deserve it.**

**See you in 2010. Happy New Year!**

**Xoxo,**

**Renesmee Woodsen, 2009.**


	13. I'm Back I think

A/N

Hey everyone. I know, I suck. I mean, when's the last time I updated, the Ice Age?

I've run out of excuses, so I'm just going with the truth. I've been really…sick, I guess. And I know, lying down in bed should be the perfect excuse for me to break out the laptop and write, but I've just been so, so tired.

Yesterday, I checked my e-mail for the first time in months. And guess what I found? A _review_. After months of nothing, someone actually left me a _review_. And it's not just any review, it's my 100th review for Match Made In Hell, so thank you so much, **kdillin**.

I'm feeling a little better now, so I might try to write again when I'm up to it, hopefully soon. Until then, thank you all so much for the reviews, author and story alerts/ favorites, even though I haven't done anything in months.

See you all soon (I hope)

Love, Ness


	14. Getting Back On Track

Hey everyone!

Thanks so much for all the support and concern. It's just so touching.

I re-read the twelve chapters of Match Made In Hell yesterday, and I realized something- this story, which had so much potential, is now crap. And it's all because of those rushed chapters that I wrote in between being sick and partying (note to self: not exactly a good combo).

So, what I'm going to do is, I'm gonna re-write the whole thing. Seriously. I've even finished three chapters. I've decided, however, to keep this one up on ff, simply because I can't bear to take it down. So this fic will stay right here. I'll be posting another note early next week when the new story is up to tell you guys what the title is (any ideas? Review or PM me! It's basically gonna be the same with this fic, just better, more detailed, longer chapters and not so rushed.) That will be the last post to this, then I'll declare this fic complete.

Well, I better get back to writing now-wouldn't want to fall behind before I even start. Hope you guys will support this decision, and if you don't, just let me know why? And just PM or leave me a review if you have any questions. I doubt this note is clear…it's more like a bunch of mumbo-jumbo.

See you all soon (I know it'll be soon)

Hope you still love me,

xoxo, Ness.


	15. HELP ME, New Chapter All Ready To Go

**HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP ME?**

Hey everyone!

So…I just wanted to say thanks for all the adds and favorites and alerts and most importantly- REVIEWS. So thanks.

But I've got one little problem : None of you people suggested a title. Now, I don't mean to blackmail ( and I'm really not good at this ) but just so we're clear- as long as I don't have a title, I can't post.

Now, I have four completed chapters, with an average of 1.5K words each. In chapter 3, I even fill up one of my trademark long-ass A/Ns with _The Tale Of How Renesmee Picked The Title Of Match Made In Hell_. But I now realize that for that chapter ( and the rest of the story) to ever see the light of day, I'm gonna have to post that A/N here. It basically explains the inspiration, concept and title of _Match Made In Hell_ and also why I need a new title. Now, if all goes well, I expect to have a new title by Thursday. If this happens, I'll have the first chapter up by Friday, and everyone will be happy.

So, to make me happy – and by extension, you – carefully and slowly read through this excerpt of my trademark long-ass A/N that can be found in the third chapter of the _Match Made In Hell_ re-write currently known as _Project A_.

**EXCERPT FROM THE THIRD CHAPTER'S A/N :**

"_Now, I was in love with this particular fic (Enemies With Benefits). When it was finally completed, I had an idea to write about a sarcastic Bella and a cocky Edward. I wanted them to hate each other's guts, have big fights, and well, end up in bed together._

_Thus, the concept of Match Made In Hell, because, seriously, if they're fighting all the time and hating each other, wouldn't they have seemed like a match made in Hell?_

_Sadly, I was just too in love with Bellward to do that. Somewhere along the line, I wrote a fluffy love plot. Heck, I even threw in Gossip Girl to make a real mix!_

_And I love this story. I love what it's become. I love the glamour that Gossip Girl brings to it. But the title Match Made In Hell just doesn't cut it for me, because it's just so…well, it just doesn't fit, don't ya' think? Because honestly, in the twelve chapters of Match Made In Hell, there hasn't been a single fight between any of the characters. (unless you count the obvious hatred towards Gossip Girl) "_

**AND THAT IS WHY I NEED A NEW TITLE!**

**HELP ME TO HELP YOU. TITLE BY THURSDAY = NEW CHAPTER ON FRIDAY**

**IN FACT, IF I CAN GET A NEW TITLE BY TOMORROW (WEDNESDAY), YOU'LL GET THE FIRST CHAPTER ON THURSDAY AND I'LL ADD IN THE SECOND CHAPTER AS A BONUS ON FRIDAY/SATURDAY, INSTEAD OF THE NEW ONE-WEEK UPDATE SCHEDULE I'VE WORKED OUT**

**SO, HELP!**

**XOXO, NESS.**


	16. It's Up! The Rewrite is Up!

Hey people!

So…you guys weren't much help with the title (no offence!) but you get an A for effort! And also the first chapter.

Anyways, about the title- it's gonna be _**Spotted : Summer In Forks**_ for now. Any better ideas? Review or PM me!

Okay, run along now kids! After months of waiting (7 months…almost 8, to be precise) the first chapter of the newly rewritten _**Match Made In Hell **_(now known as _**Spotted : Summer In Forks**_) is finally up!

I'll put up the second chapter over the weekend…if I can afford too (meaning if I can finish up chapters 5 and 6).

Of course, it also depends on your reviews…

Run along now, and enjoy!

xoxo, Ness.


End file.
